Avatar: Age of Darkness
by Raavaatu
Summary: The series may have come too an end, but the story is far from over. Join Korra as she faces new, and greater challenges. She must face a foe thought long vanquished, with friends new, and old. With the world thrown out of balance once more, the Avatar must find the light in the age of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Age of Darkness

Chapter: 1

Korra. Kooorra. "Oh come on Asami let me sleep." Korra whined. "The morning is evil, and the Tree of Time isn't going anywhere." KORRA! "Whoa!" Korra yelped as she jumped too her feet. She looked around the camp, senses on high alert. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Asami was sound asleep on her bedroll. The campfire was burning low, and was in need of more wood. Korra turned away from the fire, and gazed out into the darkness that surrounded their camp. She could see nothing in the shadows, nor could she hear anyone calling her name.

It was quiet. Too quiet she quickly realized. She could hear nothing, but a deathly quiet. There was no crackling of the fire, no soft hums of small spirits, not even Asami's steady breathing. Korra whirled around, and her fears were confirmed. Nothing was there. The avatar was completely surrounded by darkness, and dead silence. Korra? She spun around looking franticly for whoever had called her name. "Asami?" She called back. Korra. Came another voice, this time from behind her. This one sounded just like "Mako?" She spun around, again nothing but darkness. "Whats going on here, who,s out there?" She called out. she was starting to panic now. Her heart was beating faster, and the adrenalin began to flow.

Then from out of the darkness she could hear something. It started out as a low whispering, but it was steadily growing louder. "Korra, korra, korra, korra." The louder it got, the more she realized it wasn't just one voice, but several; hundreds even. All of them from people she knows, or once knew. There was Mako, Asami, Bolin, opal, Tenzin, Lin, Amon, even her mother, and father they were all calling her name louder, and louder.

She fell to her hands, and knees. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Korra screamed as she covered her ears. Soon all of the voices merged together into white noise. Her heart was beating louder, and faster. Between that, and the thrumming in her ears she now had a massive migraine. This couldn't get much worse, she thought to herself. She was so wrong.

There she was, on her knees in a dark void, ears covered, and eyes screwed tightly shut. That was when she heard new voices. "You got to deal with it!" "We have the right to exist!" "Please don't take my children from me." "They are afraid of something, bigger monsters." The last voice was so cold it sent a chill up Korra's spine. What unnerved her even more was that she had never heard these voices before; yet the seemed familiar. Even so, she still had no idea what the voices meant.

Suddenly there it was silence; sweet, beautiful, blissful silence. After that hurricane of voices, the lack of sound was the most wonderful thing she ever heard. Amazing as it was, of course it only lasted five seconds. From the void now came laughter. Cruel, malicious laughter that sent icy chills up her spine. Korra has heard this laughter before, and had prayed never to hear it again. "Vaatu" she whispered. The dark laughter suddenly stopped, and korra slowly opened her eyes. There not even a foot away was a pair of glowing, crimson eyes; staring into her cerulean orbs.

After what seemed like hours of staring, Vaatu spoke. His voice oozed arrogance, and dripped malice. He only said three words, yet they still rocked Korra to the very center of her soul.

"Soon Raava, soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Korra, Korra, Korra?!" "Hmm." Korra said looking over too Asami. "Are you alright? You've been zoned out all day. Is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look in her green eyes. Korra gave her a tired smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine it's just a headache. I didn't sleep well last night." "Are you having nightmares again, is it anything you want to talk about?" Asami asked as they made their way towards the ridge. The sun was just reaching its apex. "Not really." Korra said with a grimace. "I don't wanna ruin our vacation." "Come on Korra if something's bothering you I want to help, and I highly doubt this will be our last vacation. Now spill it." Asami said with a stern look in her eyes, and a grin on her lips that screamed I win.

"Alright already." Korra said with a chuckle. The smile left her face quickly as she thought back to her nightmare. "It wasn't like the ones I've had about Zaheer, and the Red Lotus. It felt more like the ones I had when I first came to Republic city. Back when Amon was waging his revolution."

"Didn't those turn out to be warnings from Aang?" Asami asked with a worried look. "Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. Ever since Rava, and I were separated during Harmonic Convergence, i've been unable to connect with my past lives. I have tried everything, but I still haven't been able to reconnect with them." "Maybe it wasn't a vision then." Asami offered puzzled. "Maybe it was just a nightmare. Do you remember anything from it?"

Korra looked down in disappointment. "Not much, just people calling my name, some voices, and then everything becomes blurred. All that's left is this headache that seems to be getting worse, and a feeling that something bad is going to happen." "Maybe we should go back to Republic city. If you think something is wrong then maybe we should cut this short." Asami suggested. "I can always see the Tree of Time some other time." "No, no it's fine. We're almost there anyway. Look you can see the the top branches from here." Korra said pointing just above the ridge.

Five minutes later Asami was staring in awe at the landscape before her. It was a massive circular clearing, about four air ships big, with both north, and south spirit portals on either side. Then there was the tree of time which stood firmly rooted in the center. The tree was massive, and looked every bit of ancient, as the name would lead one to believe. Korra could only smile at the look on her girlfriends face. "This" she said proudly is where Wan the first Avatar, imprisoned Vaatu for 10,000 years. Most recently though it has become one of several sites in which I whooped Vaatu's evil ass into oblivion." Korra explained with a smug tone in her voice.

"Wow Korra this is amazing." Asami said, still too awestruck to pop Korra's inflating ego. "Do you wanna see the inside?" Korra asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you kidding? Asami asked with a playful gleam in her eyes. I'll race you there!" with that she took off down the slope toward the tree. "Hey no cheating" Korra yelled, as she took off after her.

….

A half mile, and an exhausting climb later there they were in the center of the tree of time. "Oh yeah victory is mine!" Asami laughed; hands on her knees, and out of breath. "Yeah yeah yeah; congratulations cheater." Korra laughed back, equally out of breath. "What do you mean cheater, you can bend all four elements." "So I didn't use them." Korra argued back. "Oh yeah?" Asami grinned at her" and me getting tripped up on a rock five times isn't cheating?" "Maybe you are just a klutz." Korra offered. "It was the same rock five times in a row Korra." "You noticed that huh?" Korra said as she glanced sheepishly at Asami."Yeah I noticed".

After they caught their breath, the girls began to look around, the look of awe returning to Asami's face. "And I thought it looked big on the outside". Asami said, her voice tinged with amazement. "This tree serves as a focal point for cosmic energy. Legends say that its roots bind the mortal world, and spirit world together. Kind of like a cosmic lynch pin". Korra explained, a look of wonder entering her own eyes. "Okay I get all that, but why do they call it the tree of time"? asked Asami. "Long ago humans would come here, and meditate. As they let the cosmic energy flow through them, they were able to see everything from their past as well as what is happening now". "Can it show the future"? "No I don't think so. Do you wanna see it in action"? Korra asked. "You know it"! Asami said excitedly.

Korra assumed the lotus position in the middle of the ancient chamber, facing away from the opening. After a few minutes Korra found her center. It would have been quicker if her migraine would just go away already, but it only seemed to be getting worse. The foot race probably didn't help. Korra closed her eyes, and took a deep calming breath in, and out. With her mind clear, and her heart beating steadily, Korra could feel the cosmic energy flow through her once more. She opened her eyes, no longer blue, but glowing white with the power of the Avatar state.

Suddenly the room began to glow with a blue energy, and random scenes, and images began circling around the room from floor to ceiling. Asami could only stare awestruck. She had been doing that a lot during her week with Korra in the spirit world. It felt like a mover show, she realized. The only difference was color instead of sound. "Let's see how everyone's doing". Korra said, her voice sounding ancient, and powerful. Images of all their friends appeared near the center of the back wall. There was Bolin, and Opal holding hands in Republic City Park. Then there was an image of Kai following Jinora through a library carrying a stack of books half as tall as he is. That image was soon followed by one of Varrick, and Zhu li returning from their honey on Ember Island. Finally it shifted to one of Mako in Lin's office. He was wearing his police uniform, and his left arm was out of its sling, and only in bandages. With Wu back in Ba Sing Se, Mako's hair was back to normal, thank the spirits. This scene looked like a mother telling her son to do his chores. Asami could only wonder what orders Lin was giving him that he would disagree with this much.

All of a sudden Asami heard a groan of pain behind her. Spinning around she saw Korra clutching her head in pain. The blue glow that filled the chamber moments ago, turned purple, and the images began to shift. Looking around in panic Asami saw the images from Korra's past. There was Amon taking away her bending, and Raava being ripped from her soul. The Red Lotus forcing the poison into Korra's body, Zaheer pulling the air from her lungs, and most recently Kuvira beating Korra into the ground at Zaofu.

Asamis attention was ripped from the past as Korra cried out in agony. Korra fell to her side, and curled into the fetal position. Eyes shut tight, and tears falling down her face. Hands clutching her head as she screamed again, and again. "Korra what's wrong"? Asami yelled running over too Korras side. Asami was in near panic with no idea what to do. Still screaming Korra rolled onto her back, limbs shooting out in all directions. Her hands were gripping at the floor in desperation. As she screamed again, Raava's markings began to glow on her torso.

Slowly the energy in the room began to shift again. What had started out as something peaceful, and serene, had become tense, and unpredictable. As Korra screamed again long, and loud the markings changed from blue to crimson. A red glow now filled the chamber, as the images changed to ones of Vaatu. As Asami stared into the eye of chaos incarnate Korra screamed again. Her body spasmd, and her eyes shot opened now glowing red as well. "Korra"! Asami screamed as she grabbed her shoulders. Suddenly a large pulse of energy radiated from Korra, launching Asami back into the wall.

Dazed Asami looked up. "Korra"! Asami yelled, but was drowned out as Korra gave one final scream. The longest, and loudest scream yet. As she did, red, and black energy erupted from her mouth. As the last of the energy left Korra everything stopped. As Asami pulled herself to her feet, she looked around, using the wall for balance. It was silent as Korra lay passed out on the chamber floor. The only source of light was the dim red glow from the shifting energy above them. Asami stumbled over to Korra's prone form, and knelt beside her. "Korra? Come on Korra speak to me". She said as she pulled Korra up to lean against her. "Uhh. Asami what happened"? korra asked, as she opened her eyes, now back to an ocean blue.

As soon as the words left her mouth, a sinister laughter filled the tree of time. "Vaatu"! Korra yelled out, as she stumbled to her feet. The energy above them surged, and cascaded to the floor. After a few moments the dark energy gathered together, and condensed into solid form. There before them stood a middle aged water tribe man with purple robes, and glowing red eyes. "Unalaq"? Korra whispered in disbelief at the sight of her deceased uncle. A cruel grin, and a dark chuckle cast aside any doubt about who they were dealing with. "My apologies Raava". He said with a grin. "Unalaq is dead, and gone. What stands before you is all Vaatu." Seeing the shocked look on the girls faces he kept speaking, arrogance dripping from every word. "I've had many puppets in my time, but I must say Unalaq is one of my favorites. Besides Koh is not the only one who can keep mementos."

"So you're not a dark avatar anymore". Korra said taking up a shaky fighting stance. "You're just a dark spirit whose about to get his ass kicked again". She finished with a grin of her own. Vaatu went silent at the quip, a scowl appearing on his face. "I underestimated you once girl it won't happen again." Vaatu replied, his voice laced with contempt.

As soon as the words left his lips, Korra lunged forward, sending out blast, after blast of air. Vaatu dodged them all, ducking left, spinning right, and crouching down to his hands, and feet on the third. Staying down Vaatu looked up, and into Korra's eyes. A smug grin appeared once more on his narrow face. "As fun as it would be to rip you apart Raava, I have something worse planned for you". As he spoke red energy spread out over the tree from where his hands made contact. Korra, and Asami watched in shock as every inch of the tree of time inside, and out began to glow a hellish red.

All of a sudden spirit vines shot out of the walls, and restrained Korra, and Asami. No matter how hard they struggled, the vines held firm. With an evil laugh, and a flash of dark energy Vaatu shifted into his true spirit form. "You are going to suffer Raava. You're going to watch as I rip your world apart, and turn everything you've ever loved into ashes". Vaatu said, his voice echoing with power, and hatred. "And there will be nothing you can do to stop me". "No"! Korra screamed as he flew out of the entrance. With that Korra's eyes began to glow as she entered the avatar state. She swiftly incinerated the vines holding them, and ran to the entrance.

The skies were dark, and the wind was howling. Vaatu's very presence was already twisting everything. The tree of time still glowed red with his power. Korra made it to the entrance just in time to see Vaatu fire a massive blast of energy right at them. "Asami get down"! korra yelled as she pushed the heiress behind her. Then just as she did with Kuvira's spirit cannon, she bent the energy around them. Vaatu saw what Korra was doing' and poured more of his power into the blast. Korra was tiring quickly, but all she could do is endure. All the energy Korra deflected began to flow around them clockwise in a perfect sphere.

Just as Korra's strength was about to give out Vaatu stopped firing. As they were nolonger in danger Korra passed out, and fell back into Asami's waiting arms. After making sure Korra was ok, she looked up at the glowing red sphere of energy that surrounded them. "I think we can rule your dream as a warning vision now". Asami said in a worried voice.

….

In a flash of red energy Vaatu was once again in the form of Unalaq. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of his handy work. "Let's see how you like being stuck in that damned tree for a few thousand years Raava". He chuckled to himself. Evan after clawing his way out of Raava, and sealing her in the tree of time, his power was already returning. It would take time for him to return to his full powers, time of which he now had plenty of. "Let the Era of Vaatu begin". He laughed as he turned around, and made his way into the spirit world, corrupting everything in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, first off id like to thank everyone who has read, followed, or favorited my story. this is my very first fan fic, so any advice, comments, and reviews are most welcome. please no flaming though. any how here's the latest chapter so enjoy. sincerely Raavaatu**.

* * *

><p>Chapter: Three<p>

"Spirits damned son of a polar bear dog"! korra yelled as she cut off the fire blast, that she was hurling at the red energy barrier. During the fifteen minutes of their imprisonment Korra, and Asami have been very busy. Korra had thrown every element she had at the barrier keeping them trapped. She threw fire, air, and what little water, and earth they had access to. Nothing was getting through. Even when she entered the avatar state, nothing could put a crack in it.

Asami on the other hand was standing back, and listening to Korra's colorful, and extensive vocabulary. By this point she now had enough material to write two books on swearing. "Damn it why isn't this working"? "Maybe it has something to do with you hammering at the walls like a caged gorilla goat; instead of thinking things through". Asami said dryly. "Well we've got to get out of here"! Korra said getting more, and more desperate. "Vaatu is out there doing Agni knows what, and I have to stop him"!

Walking over to Korra, Asami grabs her by the shoulders, and looks her in the eyes. "I know Korra, I was there when Vaatu told us the general outline of his evil plot, but you freaking out isn't going to stop him. Now take a deep breath, and let's figure this out".

Korra took a deep breath in, and out. Finally she met Asami's emerald gaze, and calmed down. "Okay how do you think we can get out of here"? Taking a step back, and looking from Korra to the barrier. "I don't know, but let's try to puzzle this out. We know this tree has been used as a prison twice.". "Yeah the first avatar, Wan trapped Vaatu in here about 10,000 years ago.". "That's right, and as strong as Vaatu is he still couldn't break through. He needed harmonic convergence to do it." "Ok it get that, but what exactly does that mean"? Korra asked, getting impatient again. "It means that since Vaatu's energy couldn't break through Wan"s. Which in theory means your energy should be able to break through his". Asami finished with a grin.

"Asami I have already tried everything. I've used water, earth, fire, and air. I even used them in the avatar state". Korra began passing back, and forth. She needed to do something, and soon. Without her the world didn't stand a chance against Vaatu. "How did Wan create the first barrier"? Korra continued to pace as she answered. He was in the avatar state, and he bound him with all. Four. Elements. Dammit! Asami please take a step back". Asami did as she was asked, with a I told you so smile on her lips.

Giving Asami a grateful smile of her own, Korra turned to the exit, and put her game face on. Korra's eyes began to glow once more. She assumed a solid stance, and began moving her arms back, and forth. A sphere of air began to surround her, soon to bejoind by rings of fire, earth, and water. There wasn't much of the latter two, but it would have to do. With the elements gathered, and the power of Raava flowing through her veins Korra found her target. Focusing on the center of the exit, she thrust her fist forward; launching a swirling vortex of elemental power at the barrier.

When the blast connected with Vaatu's barrier the whole chamber was filled with a purple light. It was so bright that Asami had to shield her eyes. The barrier held strong, but Korra wasn't backing down. Too many lives were at stake. The world was at stake. She held strong, and put everything she had into the blast. The purple light grew brighter, and brighter; a cracking noise could be heard. Then with a boom like thunder, the barrier gave way. The purple light disappeared. The barrier faded, and the Tree of Time lost its red glow.

Grabbing Asami by the waist Korra launched them out of the tree with a blast of air. Landing on the ground Korra was stunned. Not by the impact, but by the feel of the spirit world around her. What was once bright, and welcoming; was now dark, and foreboding. "We need to get back to Republic city now"! Asami said, as she was starting to panic now herself.

"Already on it". Korra said as she took up an earth bending stance. Thrusting both arms down at her sides; then raising them up, Korra lifted the ground beneath their feet. Asami stumbled to her hands, and knees as the six foot chunk of earth floated under them. "Hold on tight". Korra said in warning as her eyes began to glow again. With that she thrust both her arms forward. Obeying the avatars will the chunk of rock took off at high speed towards the Republic City spirit portal.

As they raced forwards they could see just how much the spirit world was changed. The once blue skies were now an unnerving crimson. The trees were gnarled, and leafless, and the ground rushing by beneath them was cold, and lifeless. The spirit world had become a nightmarish parody of what it once was. "How could Vaatu be strong enough to do all this already"? Korra wondered out loud. "I don't know, but what I'm wondering is; where are all the spirits"? Asami asked in turn.

That question unnerved Korra greatly. In the seven days that they'd spent in the spirit world; the couple had seen hundreds, if not thousands of spirits. Now the spirit portal is once again in sight, and in their hour long return trip; they hadn't seen a single one. This did not bode well. As they reached the portal, they realized even that was changed. Where it was once a swirl of greens, and yellow energy before; now it was red, with a helix of red, and purple. "Here we go". Korra said as she launched them trough the portal.

The change in atmosphere was staggering. In the spirit world everything felt dark, and aggressive. It felt like a battle was about to begin at any moment. That would be preferable to what they felt now. Dead. That was the only word that could describe the world around them. The sky was overcast. There was no lights, no sound, not even the wind. It was just dead silence.

They quickly rushed up the side of the vine covered crater that housed the newest spirit portal. As they climbed out they could only stare out in shock. Republic city wasn't in the best condition when they left on vacation, but this was something else altogether.

Republic City was completely destroyed. Everything as far as the eye could see was ruble, ruins, or vines. Korra fell to her knees. She could see it all, but she couldn't understand it. This level of devastation in the amount of time they were gone was impossible. "One hour, how could he do this in one hour"? Asami asked as she stared at what was left of her home, her company, her entire life. "Vaatus free, republic city is gone, and the spirit world is a living hell. Things can't possibly get any worse can they"? Korra asked as she tried to pull herself together.

"Well well well, what do we have here"? The universe sucks. Korra thought as she turned around to find the source of the inhuman voice. Looking down into the crater she could see seven figures, each with a slight glow to them. Dark spirits, Korra realized as her heart sank. She recognized six of them as being dark lion dog spirits, but she had never seen the seventh one before.

He was bipedal with light, and dark brown coloring, a pale face, and glowing yellow eyes. "Stinky is that you? Well what do you know; long time no see. How have you been buddy"? asked yellow eyes, with the lion dogs growling behind him.

Korra highly doubted that he really cared how she was. Slowly backing up she leaned over to Asami, and whispered "run now". She didn't have to say it twice. Both women took of in a dead sprint for the ruined city. Korra usually preferred to stand, and fight, but with seven dark spirits, no water, and Asami to worry about; fighting wasn't currently an option.

Back in the crater yellow eyes could only cock his head, and sigh. 'Why do they always run' he wondered to himself. He looked back at the vicious beasts behind him 'oh right that's why' he remembered. Looking back to where the two humans had been, he pointed a clawed hand in their direction. "Sick em"! He commanded with a toothy grin. With blood thirsty roars the six lion dogs took off after their prey. 'This is going to be fun' Yellow eyes thought as he took off after them; grinning all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the ocs. anything else belongs to their rightful owners. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 4<p>

"Damn it! I forgot how fast these things were". Korra yelled as she knocked a lion dog back with a fire blast. They hadn't even made it a half mile before the dark spirits caught up with them. She, and Asami were back to back, surrounded. Every few moments a different spirit would lunge at them, and it took everything Korra had to keep them at bay. It was only a matter of time before "Ahh!" one got through.

Spinning around Korra caught sight of yellow eyes holding Asami by the throat. "Surrender or I pop her pretty, little head off. "Don't do it Korra, ahhh"! Asami screamed as the spirits grip tightened. Without any bending, and against a dark spirit Asami didn't stand a chance. Korra had already lost republic city, and maybe everyone else. She couldn't bear to lose Asami too.

"Alright fine, just don't hurt her". Korra released her stance. She stood up straight, and lowered her arms to her side. "Wise choice Stinky; master will be pleased to see you. Take her". He said with a grin.

The lion Dogs began to close in on her. She was outnumbered, she had no water for spirit bending, and they have Asami. There was nothing she could do. Then everything erupted into chaos. The ground began to shake violently, and the wind suddenly began to whip around them wildly.

"What's going on"! Yellow eyes yelled; his grip on Asami loosening ever so slightly. He was answered by twin streams of water blasting away a lion dog each. Then a pillar of earth shot out of the ground, and launched one lion dog while another was sucked into the ground. The remaining two were blown away by a massive air current.

While these sudden displays of bending were impressive, what really left Korra speechless was the concentrated blast of azure flame. It came from behind her, just inches from her head, and nailed yellow eyes in the chest.

The azure flames caused him to lose his grip on Asami, and launched him ten feet away, landing flat on his back. "How many times do we have to kick your ass before you learn your lesson bright eyes"? A cocky voice called out from behind Korra. "This is the third time this month. I don't think he's getting the message" answered a male voice. "Then I guess we are going to have to kick a little bit harder. You know get it through his thick skull" called a third voice. This one was also female, but a little deeper than the first.

Never one for mysteries Korra turned around to see their apparent saviors. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. There before her stood six people, three men, three women; standing side by side. They were all dressed from head to toe in what initially looked like equalist chi blocker uniforms. There were several key differences though. The boots, gloves, and neck covers were white instead of maroon. The goggle lenses were blue instead of green, and the red spot on the forehead of their masks was replaced with a white lotus symbol.

The most striking difference however was that the main body color of each equalist was different. The three males were red, orange, and dark purple respectively. The three females were pink, green, and light blue.

"What are you doing here"? Yellow eyes asked as he pulled himself to his feet. "We heard you were having a party" called out the pink one happily. "So we figured we should crash it" finished the purple one. By this point the lion dogs had picked themselves up, or in one case dug himself out, and gathered behind yellow eyes. They looked majorly pissed off by this point.

Korra slowly moved towards Asami who was still on the ground dazed. "Kill them!" commanded yellow eyes. With growls, and roars the dark spirits charged at the strange group.

"I got dibs on bright eyes!" yelled the girl in green, as she took off in a dead sprint towards the dark spirits.

As they were about to collide green suddenly bent the earth beneath her to both cover her hands in stone gauntlets, and launch herself through the air. The surprised look on yellow eyes face was priceless as green tackled him back to the ground.

With that the other 'equalists' joined the fight. "Katala guard the civilians" red called out.

"I'm on it" answered the blue one as she raced over too Korra, and Asami. As Katala ran she drew water from water skins on either hip, and formed glowing water whips on both arms. "Everyone else you know what to do" finished red.

"Oh yeah let's do this thing!" yelled purple, his voice full of excitement. He then drew two water whips of his own, and took off into the fray. Elements at the ready both sides clashed.

"Korra are we really watching color coated equalists fight dark spirits with bending, or am I dreaming?" asked Asami. She had hit her head when yellow eyes dropped her, and she was trying to stay conscious.

"I'm starting to think we are Asami. That one has blue fire." Korra answered as she watched the battle unfold before them.

As they watched the battle commence the blue one Katala was now kneeling before them. "Don't worry we're here to help. Are either of you injured?" she asked. They both just shook their heads no in unison. "Don't worry we have everything under control." Katala said. Her voice was both calm, and soothing, despite the chaos going on around them.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye; Asami tried to call out in warning, but she was to late. As a lion dog lunged at them, Katala whirled around, and lashed out with a water whip. The watery tendril shot out, caught, and held the spirit mid air. The dark spirit clawed, and kicked desperately trying to get free.

Korra looked on in amazement as Katala just stood there with one arm outstretched. She was holding a dark spirit with one arm like it was nothing. The water bender then began to move her other hand in calm, fluid movements. As she did the water tendril began to glow brightly. The spirit ceased its struggle, and within moments was purified. Releasing her hold the spirit faded back to the spirit world.

With one down, and six to go Korra turned her attention to the other fights going on, while Katala took a closer look at Asami's head. One lion dog was chasing after the orange one who was in turn riding an air scooter. Green, and purple were fighting yellow eyes, and a lion dog respectively.

Though the spirits were larger, and stronger, it didn't seem to be making a difference. The two humans were dodging, and weaving away from every strike, and lashed out with quick jabs of earth, and ice. With every missed strike from the spirits, the humans returned three successful ones. They were moving with the skill, and power of a probender, Korra noticed. What's more they were winning. Their relentless offense was quickly wearing the spirits down. Korra didn't even know you could wear a spirit down.

Another lion dog wasn't having any better luck with the pink one. Every time the spirit attacked her, she would either back flip away, or cartwheel to the side. What's more she was giggling all the while. Seeming to get bored she came to a stop ten feet away from the spirit, which was eyeing her warily.

She then began kicking, and lashing out in wide arcs in the direction of her foe. Each quick movement was followed by a whistling sound, and the spirit would flinch back as though struck. Looking closer Korra realized it was being struck. The girl in pink had spools of metal cable attached to her forearms, calves, both hips, and shoulders. She was a metal bender the avatar realized.

As she held the beast at bay, the orange air bender began to lead his own lion dog closer. Whe he got close enough he called out.

"Hey Ty Lin, up, and out"!

"Okey dokey!" she called back.

The dark spirit finally grew tired of being struck, and charged at the metal bender. Waiting till the last possible moment she spun to the side. As the beast ran passed her, she lashed out with both wrist cables, and wrapped them around its midsection.

As this happened the air bender suddenly stopped, and laid flat on the ground. The lion dog chasing him hadn't expected its prey to suddenly stop, and instinctively leaped over him.

Then when the spirit was directly over him, he released a massive blast of air that launched the spirit upwards.

While that happened pink used the momentum of her own lion dog, and with strength that was belayed by her limber form; whirled the lion dog around, and launched it through the air into the other one.

The final two lion dogs were circling the red one. With fangs bared, and eyes sharp, they were waiting for an opening. The azure fire bender just stood there still as a statue. On the third pass they struck. Red ducked the swipe from the first one, and drove the other one back with a quick fire blast from his foot.

The fight lasted less than two minutes. As red dodged, or drove them back; he was moving his arms in circular motions. As he came to a stop between them both sprits lunged at him from his right, and left side. This was the moment he seemed to be waiting for. As the dark spirits neared him, he raised both arms, and fired a stream of lightning from both hands. When his attacks connected both spirits were dissipated in a flash of light. Three down four to go.

Katala suddenly got to her feet, and called out "Okay you guys quit showing off, and finish it".

"Oh oh, let's do the thing!" called purple.

"Which thing?" asked the orange one.

"Thing three." He answered.

With that the air bender stood up, and began going through some air bending air began to whirl around in front of him faster, and faster. Within moments he had a twenty foot tornado in front of him.

"Ok it's ready, load em up!" he called to the others.

In hearing that purple leapt back, and focused all his water in one big blast. The water struck the beast square in the face, and knocked it into the ones pink had knocked down.

"Ty Lin thing five." He said.

With that she started sprinting towards red. "Azulon!" she yelled as she leapt towards him. Red crouched down, and cupped his hands. He caught her feet, and with a mighty heave launched her high into the air. At the apex she flipped midair, and set her feet beneath her. She stuck the landing feet first. As she made contact with the ground a large pillar of earth erupted from the ground, and launched the three remaining lion dogs into the tornado.

"Do your thing Azulon!" green yelled as she landed a solid earth clad punch to yellow eye's face.

Not needing to be told twice red sent a blast of blue fire into the tornado, quickly turning it into a column of fire. With a flash of light the lion dogs were forced back into the spirit world. Orange released his hold on the air, and let the inferno dissipate.

"Aww looks like the party's over bright eyes." Green said hands on her hips, and a cocky grin beneath her mask.

As the dark spirit looked around, he could see that the situation was no longer in his favor. Glaring at the humans before him with eyes full of hatred, he growled out "This is far from over Beifong. You, and your little friends will suffer for this."

"Ohh like we've never heard that one before." remarked purple as he came to stand beside green.

Red stepped forward "Now are you going to run back to your masters the easy way?"

"Or the hard way." Green finished with a fist hitting her open palm.

With a final death glare yellow eyes turned, and ran off towards the spirit portal. Watching the dark spirit go red turned to the others. "We need to leave before he comes back with more." Nodding in agreement he, and the others moved over to Katala. "Are you alright?" red asked her.

"I'm fine, and aside from what I believe is shock, the civilians are fine."

With that the group turned to see Korra, and Asami staring at them with looks of confusion, and shock. This day couldn't possibly get any weirder, they thought.

"Don't worry I've got this." purple said as he slipped past red, and blue. "Worry not ladies for the day, and your lives have been saved by none other than the Power Benders." He said as he assumed what he probably thought was a heroic pose.

That there turned out to be the straw that broke the cammelephants back, as both women passed out. Green promptly smacked purple in the back of the head. "Way to go Sokka."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really starting to pick up, and they just keep getting stranger for korra, and asami. until next time. please comment, or review. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

"What part of in shock did you not get Sokka?" Katala asked irately. "I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know they would be overwhelmed by my awesomeness."

"It doesn't matter." Azulon said stepping between the two. "We need to leave before something worse than Bright Eyes shows up." "Azulon is right." Ty Lin said as she turned to the orange air bender. "Aang you should call Lala." "I'm already on it." Aang replied as he pulled out a bison shaped whistle. "And how many times do I have to tell you, his name is Lahima, not Lala".

A loud groan cut of anything Ty Lin was about to say, as said sky bison arrived. As Azulon, and Sokka grabbed Korra, and Asami; everyone else climbed aboard. With Aang at the reigns the bison took off into the sky, heading west.

* * *

><p>"Oh man did you guys see the look on Bright Eyes face when I tackled him?' green asked as she sat back in the saddle. "Yeah it was priceless, and the stone gauntlets were a nice touch Toph." Purple replied as he sat next to her. "Well Bright eyes didn't seem to like it much. Toph said with an obvious grin on her masked face. Good call with thing three by the way snoozles."<p>

"You know Sokka for a mad genius your rather unimaginative when it comes to naming your plans." Ty Lin said from across the saddle.

"Hey if something works don't fix it, and besides naming things is more dads thing." Sokka replied crossing his arms."You know you were pretty good out there too Ty Lin, two birds with one stone." Toph complimented the pink clad metal bender. "Thanks, but it was all Aangs idea." "Really, way to go twinkle toes".

"Really it was nothing guys." Aang said from the helm. "It wasn't nothing Aang. It was a great plan, with a cool name, and a flawless execution if I do say so myself." Ty Lin remarked. From her tone alone, anyone could tell the girl was wearing her signature big smile beneath her mask. Aang just nodded at the praise; glad that his mask hid the blush on his face.

While those four were going over the highlights of yet another successful mission; Azulon was watching Katala tend to the unconscious civilians at the back of the saddle.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Azulon asked. She chuckled lightly at the fire benders attempt at humor. "Well the dark haired one has a pretty good bump on her head. Aside from a headache she should be fine, but she will be out for quite a while. They've both had an exhausting, and traumatic day. Nothing some rest, and a safe haven wouldn't cure." Katala answered as she sat back next to Azulon.

"Are you okay Katala?" Azulon asked a little more quietly. Lahima was big even by sky bison standards. Due to this there was enough space between the front, and back of the saddle to afford them some semblance of privacy.

"What of course I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well for one thing you actually laughed at my joke." "So"? "So whenever I make a joke you smile. Now we both know according to Sokka I don't have a single funny bone in my body; so if your laughing then that means something is bothering you. Now what's got you on edge?"

"Ok it's the water tribe girl." Katala said as she looked over to Korra. "So you see it too?" Azulon asked. "How can I not, if it wasn't for the hair shed look just like her. I know the chances are slim to none, and there have been dozens of imposters, but this one feels different."

"Well whether it's her, or not; I want to know where they came from, and why they were in the ruins. Flameo they were practically right next to the portal." "You're right, to get that close to a spirit portal one would have to be dumb, suicidal, or us to get anywhere near one."

"What really strange is those spirits were trying to take them alive." Azulon said seriously. "They were what?" Katala asked as she turned to focus on Azulon. "Six lion dogs had her surrounded, and Bright Eyes had the other by the throat. Now you, and I have both done this long enough to know these two should be dead right now." Azulon explained grimly. "What do you think it means?" "I don't know, but hopefully we'll get some answers once we get back to cauldera." He finished.

"Hey what are you guys talking about back there?" Toph asked. "Yeah you two care to share with the rest of the class?" Sokka added. Seeing that the civilians were fine, and what little privacy they had was gone; they moved forward to join the team.

"It's nothing, we were just wondering where theses two came from, and what they were doing all the way out here." Katala answered.

"My guess is they are from Ba Sing Se. Nobody has left the fire nation recently except the air bender envoys, and even the have been grounded recently." Ty Lin said. "As for why they were out there, id say they are either stupid, or suicidal." Toph added crossing her arms.

"Oh by the way Azulon who gave us this one?" Sokka asked. "This one came from the grand lotus." He answered. "The red, or the white?" Ty Lin asked. "Both".

That got every ones attention. "Both, what do you mean both?" Aang asked as he looked back at the group. "I mean the grand lotus came to me, gave me the mission, and location. They told me to get you guys, and leave as soon as possible. Time was of the essence they said." Azulon explained. Normally they received missions from one grand lotus, or the other, never both.

"Man no wonder you had us rushing. I didn't even have time to tell my parents." Sokka said as he leaned back, and used his crossed arms as a pillow. "Yeah me neither. I'm glad Ty Lin let mom, and dad know where we were going." Azulon sighed.

That little bit of information got Ty Lin's attention. "What do you mean I told them, I thought you told them." Azulon's head quickly turned to look at his little sister. "Well that's not good. Any chance you guys told your parents?" Azulon asked hopefully. Katala, Toph, and Aang shook their heads no. "I didn't even have time to grab my fans." Toph said.

"Oh man this is bad." Ty Lin said ringing her gloved hands in nervousness. "Come on guys what's the big deal?" Sokka asked. "Dude our mom is going to gut your dad like an elephant koi." Ty Lin answered getting edgier by the second.

"Ha ha ha, good one you guys." Sokka laughed. He looked around at the masked faces of his friends. Everyone was silent, even Lahima seemed to know they weren't joking. "Oh Raava you guys are serious! I always thought that was a joke!" "How often do you seem my mom make a joke?" Azulon asked Sokka as the young man began to panic.

"Aang get this hairball moving!" Sokka yelled as he scrambled up next to said air bender. "Don't worry Sokka we just passed Azulon's Gates, we'll be there in an hour." Ty Lin said as she followed; trying to calm him down.

"Do you think we'll make it home in time?" Toph asked as she watched her friends argue about the top speed of a sky bison. "For the funeral, of course we will." Azulon dead panned. "What He means Toph is that the sooner we get home the better." Katala said as she elbowed Azulon, who only chuckled as he rubbed his ribs.

* * *

><p>A short while later Korra finale regained consciousness. "Damn when did I drink cactus juice?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her head. Too her left she could see Asami still asleep. As she looked up, she realized two things. They were currently flying on a sky bison, judging by the large leather saddle. The other thing was that they were sharing the saddle with six oddly colored equalists. "Damn, and I was hoping it was all, because of cactus juice." Korra muttered under her breath.<p>

The equalists were seated around the front of the saddle. From left to right it was blue, red, pink, purple, green, and orange was at the helm. The pink one was the first to notice that she was awake. "Hey sleepy head welcome back." She said brightly.

Already weary of her rescuers Korra watched carefully as the blue one slid closer to her. "Take it easy you're safe now. You two were attacked by dark spirits, and you may be in shock." She explained gently. Korra relaxed a little, but not by much.

"Who are you, whats going on, and what the flameo happened to republic city?" Korra asked. Most of the equalists started talking quietly among themselves, while the blue one continued to try to calm her down. The red one was just watched her warily.

Over the years Korra has really grown, and matured. Becoming much more patient than she had been when she first came too republic city. That being said today had been one of the worst days of her life. Vaatu ripped his way out of her, trapped her in the tree of time, and corrupted the spirit world. Then she comes home to find Republic city destroyed, her friends, and family who knows where, she and Asami were attacked by dark spirits, and now she was being ignored by color coated equalists. The considerable patience she had is now gone, and she wanted answers.

"Hey I asked you guys a question, now answer me damn it!" she yelled.

At Korra's outburst the others went silent. "Okay first off when someone saves your life the appropriate response is thank you." The green one said.

"Secondly if anyone is going to be asking questions it will be us." The red one spoke with authority, and a strength that took Korra aback.

"And thirdly' started blue you two have been attacked by spirits, you may be experiencing shock. Now please sit back, calm down, and relax." She ordered with an icy tone that brokered no argument even from the avatar. Even green, purple, orange, pink, and even the bison itself seemed to flinch at the tone.

Korra sat back, and took a deep breath. "Ok I'm sorry we've had a very long day. Thank you for saving us." "Now that's more like it." said green. "Can you at least tell me who you people are, and where we're going?" Korra asked; her patience now restored.

Seeming to relax a little; red spoke. "We can answer that, but anything else will have to wait. Any questions you have will be better answered by the council. My father will have questions for you two as well." Korra nodded in agreement.

"We will be arriving in Cauldera soon. Blue said gently. "As for who we are." Purple began to speak before green covered his masked mouth. "No way Sokka you had your chance." She said. "We are the Power Benders" pink answered happily.

"Hey guys barrier one is coming up." Orange called back. "Thanks for the heads up Aang." Red said. "Barrier? What barrier?" Korra asked as she stood up to look ahead of them. Up ahead Korra could see the large island that housed the fire nation capitol. She could also see a large, transparent, light purple energy dome covering most of the island. "You may want to sit down, and hold on." Green said dryly.

Following her advice Korra sat down, held on, and braced for impact. Too her surprise the impact never came. She opened her eyes, and turned around to now see the light barrier behind them. "What the flameo was that?" Korra asked."The explanation is long, complex, intricate, and a lot more entertaining when Sokka's dad explains it." Pink said.

"Attention ladies, and gentle men. We will now be making our final descent into Cauldera. Please sit back, and keep all arms, and legs inside the saddle at all times. We thank you for flying air Lahima." Orange called out.

Between energy barriers, and Power Benders there is no way this day can get any weirder. Korra thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Ok either the universe loved proving her wrong, or she just made it to easy. Korra was starting to think it was the former. As soon as they came in sight of the town along the coast of the island people began to gather in the streets to cheer as they flew by. There were men, and women of all ages, but the majority of the cheering seemed to be coming from children. They were calling out go go Power Benders, and cheering their tiny hearts out in general.<p>

The crowd being there wasn't what was strange though. What was strange was that the crowd wasn't purely fire nation. Since avatar Aang, and fire lord Zuko created the united republic of nations, all four nations had begun mixing more, and more. Even so when one comes to the fire nation capitol, you'd expect most of the citizenry to be of fire nation heritage. The crowd passing beneath was a mix of fire nation, and water tribe. She could even see some flashes of green, and orange in the crowds. When did the fire nation become this integrated. Korra wondered.

Soon they made their way into the volcanic crater that housed the capitol, and came upon the royal palace. As they landed in a large courtyard in front of the palace, Korra could see a group of people gathered there waiting for them.

As the bison landed the group began making their way over. As they dismounted Azulon picked up Asami bridal style. "Where are you taking her?" Korra asked. "I don't see my mother, and father with them; Ty Lin, and I will take her to the infirmary, and then we are going to find our parents. Sokka you should go find your dad." "I'm on it." He replied taking off into the palace. "Katala, Toph, and Aang will stay with you, and report to the grand lotus." "We're on it your highness." The green one Toph answered.

With orders given Red, and pink made their way to the palace as well. As they left the group of people finally reached them strangely they all seemed familiar to Korra. In front of them was two men wearing traditional air bender masters robes, but of different colors. The one on the left wore the traditional red cloak, but the secondary coloring was grey. He seemed to be an older man based on the long white beard, but Korra couldn't see the rest of his face due to the hood he had on.

The other man wore blue, and white, rather than red, and yellow. He also had a white beard, and sported the tattoos of a master Air bender. He seemed so familiar, but Korra couldn't quite place him. "I take it your mission was successful?" he asked Katala. "Of course master Tenzin." She answered with a respectful bow; soon followed by Toph, and Aang.

"Tenzin?" Korra whispered in shock as she stepped past the teens to stand before him. She could only look up in shock at her air bending master. "It's been a long time, it's good to see you again Korra." He said with a gentle smile. "Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's another chapter**.** Once again, I don't own anything but the OC's, and some of the general plot points. please leave a review. Both comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter: 6

As the Power Benders took Korra, and Asami back to Cauldera; Bright Eyes was making his way deep into the spirit world. The dark spirit was moving swiftly over rocky terrain until he came to a fog filled valley. Massive trees would shoot out of the mist in random places. The sky was a deep red, and the foreboding silence that covered the area was only broken by the cries of dark spirits hidden in the fog. 'Master definitely won't be pleased' he thought to himself as he came to stand before a massive dead tree. At the base of the tree was a large opening leading underground. Bright eyes followed the tunnel deep into the earth until he finally came to a massive cavern. The ceiling was covered with stalactites, and roots from the tree above, while the floor had large stalagmites throughout the floor; making it difficult for any human to pass through. There was very little light in the chamber except for the dim glow of torches deeper in the chamber.

As bright eyes got closer he could hear voices coming from up ahead. Evidently master wasn't alone. "Please don't let them be here." Bright eyes half wished, half muttered to himself. The dark spirit steeled his nerves as he entered the small torch lit clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a throne roughly carved from a stalagmite, and a cloaked figure seated on either side of it. The only distinguishable feature of the two figures was a pair of blue and amber eyes. Upon the throne it's self was a fire nation man in his early forties. He was clean shaven with black hair, and light skin. Had his eyes not been glowing red, they would have been a bright amber color. The man didn't speak, he only watched as bright eyes slowly came to kneel before him.

While bright eyes waited patiently to be addressed, he did not notice the massive centipede like creature lower itself to the ground behind him.

"What brings you here spirit?" asked a calm, cool voice.

Bright eyes flinched at the unexpected presence. "I have grave news lord Koh." He answered.

"If the news is that the Power Benders handed you your ass again, that's nothing new." mocked the amber eyed young man on the thrones right.

"You're in trouble, you're in trouble." The blue eyed young woman on the thrones left taunted childishly. Bright eyes could only grind his fangs in irritation. Any retaliation on his part would not end well for him.

"Silence!" commanded the man on the throne with a gesture of his hand. "What news do you bring me servant?" the man asked. His tone was even, and emotionless. It sent a chill up bright eyes spine.

"The Avatar, and her pretty little pet are free lord Vaatu." The spirit answered. The arm of the stone throne shattered in Vaatu's sudden grip.

"Don't they still have a few thousand years left to go?" the blue eyed young woman asked in confusion.

"Obviously they got out early on good behavior." Koh said as he circled around the still kneeling bright-eyes. "Which begs the question where are they now?" Koh asked as he came face to face with the smaller spirit. Bright eyes was hard pressed not to let his fear show as he looked into the red eyes of Koh's blue oni face. There was no face human, beast, or spirit that was truly safe from Koh the face stealer.

"I was about to recapture her, but the power benders arrived, and."

"The Beifong girl handed you your ass again. Did I call it, or what." The young man interrupted.

"Lord Vaatu, when can we have a turn to play with them? I want to see if their blood matches their uniforms." The girl whined.

"Enough!" Vaatu barked, and the room fell silent. "Children leave us." He ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes lord Vaatu." The young man sighed, as he stood up, and walked over to a side corridor. The girl stood up, and made eye contact with bright eyes. "You're in trouble, you're in trouble." She began to taunt again as she skipped out after the young man.

"Release him Koh." Vaatu ordered. Koh smirked at bright eyes, and crawled over to a stalagmite. The large spirit wrapped himself around the stone formation, and turned his attention to the grand spirit of chaos. Bright eyes gulped, and did the same. Vaatu stood, and began to circle the trembling spirit.

"Raava is free?" Vaatu asked. His words were cold, and clipped.

"Yes lord Vaatu." Bright eyes answered as he stared at the stone floor.

"And you failed to capture her?"

"Yes lord Vaatu."

"Which sanctuary will she be hiding in?" Vaatu asked as he continued circling.

"They took her west my lord. To Cauldera I believe."

Vaatu's eyes narrowed at the mention of the fire nation capitol. He finished circling, and came to a stop in front of the shaking spirit. Vaatu has never been the most tolerant of failure. Bright eyes slowly looked up from the pair of boots that entered his field of vision. Only to be met by a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

"Tell me servant what reason do I have to not eradicate you right here, and now." Vaatu asked coldly. The terrified spirits eyes widened at the question.

"I have been most loyal to you my lord, and very few have been more zealous than I in this war. I have won you dominion over much of the earth kingdom, and I have even laid low Zaofu, and Omashu at your command." Bright eyes rambled out desperately.

Vaatu held the spirits frightened gaze for several more moments that felt like centuries to bright eyes. "It is true you have proven yourself more than capable in the past. However your failures are beginning to outnumber your accomplishments. I strongly suggest you tread very carefully servant. Further failures will not be so easily forgiven. Do I make myself clear?" Vaatu finale said.

"Yes lord Vaatu." Bright eyes answered, as he sighed internally in relief.

"Now summon Wan Shi Tong." Vaatu commanded, as he returned to his throne.

"Yes lord Vaatu." Bright eyes replied as he rushed from the shadowed chamber to carry out his orders.

"Well that was entertaining, but I was expecting something more explosive." Koh said from his perch, as he watched the spirit leave.

"Are you volunteering face stealer?" Vaatu asked.

"No no I can wait until the next unwary messenger comes along. What do you plan to do now that the avatar has returned?" Koh asked.

"Nothing has changed Koh. I will still raze this world, and eradicate those miserable creatures. Raava's freedom only means that she will be there to watch as her world crumbles." Vaatu spoke without any trace of emotion in his voice. He was even beginning to put Koh on edge.

"Only two bastions remain for mankind to hide in, they are on the edge." Koh spoke carefully.

"It's true that I've pushed them to the brink, but they have proven themselves far more unpredictable, and resilient than I thought. Without Raava to protect them they should have fallen swiftly." Vaatu said.

"Even when they are laid low, and with everything against them, hope allows them carry on." Koh said.

"Very true" Vaatu conceded. "They hoped that Raava would return. They hoped that those barriers would hold strong. They hoped that their champions could protect them. Those power benders have been a thorn in my side from the very beginning. Now that my full strength has returned I will break their champions, I will shatter their barriers, and when the end comes I will show them how misplaced their 'hope' in Raava truly is." Vaatu proclaimed.

"As close as we are to victory, we can't underestimate them now. These new power benders are more powerful than the originals, and with the Avatar among them, they could pose a very real threat." Koh warned, as he changed his face to that of an old man.

"They could, but they won't." Vaatu said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Koh asked.

"Until now the humans have only been able to defend themselves. Now with Raava back among them, they will be bolder, and go on the offensive. There is very little that Raava can do that the power benders can't do themselves." Vaatu explained.

Koh grinned wickedly as he caught on. "So what you're saying is"

"That they now wield a double edged sword." Another voice cut the face stealer off.

Both Vaatu, and Koh turned to see a massive black, and white barn owl make his way into the chamber.

"While they now have a fighting chance, they have also become painfully predictable. You summoned me lord Vaatu." Wan Shi Tong said with a respectful bow of his head to Vaatu.

"Nice of you to join us librarian" Koh spoke.

"My sincerest apologies lord Vaatu" he said ignoring Koh. "I was putting the finishing touches on my new fire nation section." The owl explained.

"Ah so you finally got that old project done. I'm not surprised it took you this long to complete it. Collecting all that knowledge takes so much time; especially when you're short- handed." Koh said with a grin as he changed his face to that of a fox, one of Wan Shi Tong's knowledge seekers.

Wan Shi Tong narrowed his eyes as he glared at Koh. "Thank you for your concern Koh. If anyone can understand having their prized possessions set fire to, it would be you." The owl replied coolly. Koh growled back in response.

"That's enough you two. There is work to be done." Vaatu interrupted the two powerful spirits. After silencing any further arguments from Koh with a glare, Vaatu's crimson gaze met the owl's dark orbs.

"I take it since you have time to dabble in your library, that the task I gave you is complete?" Vaatu asked.

"Of course I have lord Vaatu. I have gathered them all from first to last, just as you ordered." Wan Shi Tong answered.

"Good, because I have a new task for you." Vaatu said with a wicked grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are chapter 7. where many questions will be answered, more questions will be raised, and some saved for next chapter. once again I own nothing but the ocs. Now without further delay I present as .r has dubbed it: the revelation.**

Chapter: 7

"Tenzin what happened to you?" Korra asked quietly. She could see now why he seemed so familier. His beard was white, and his face was creased with age, but despite all of this it really was Tenzin. The first naturally born air bender after over a hundred years of extinction, and the man who helped her become a fully realized Avatar. Korra stared disbelievingly into his grey eyes that now held wisdom that only time could give.

"What happened to me is what obviously hasn't happened to you. All this time, and you haven't aged a day." Tenzin said in astonishment.

"All this time, what are you talking about Tenzin? What is going on?" Korra asked again as she grabbed his shoulders. She was beginning to panic now.

"Korra where have you been, and for how long" Tenzin asked calmly.

Korra took a step back in confusion. "Asami, and were on vacation in the spirit world. We've been gone for a week." Korra answered. The three power benders behind her were watching closely. Tenzin closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes, took a step forward, and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes.

"You two have been missing for the last twenty years." Tenzin said.

Korra was stunned. She didn't want to believe it, but the proof was staring her right in the eyes.

"So it really is you." Katala said.

"What are you talking about Katala? Who is she?" Aang asked.

"This, children is Avatar Korra." Tenzin answered.

"Woah" Aang said in astonishment..

"Damn it I owe Sokka twenty yuans." Toph said crossing her arms.

"Twenty years." Korra muttered to herself. "How is that even possible?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we will figure this out. Until then however there are some people who'd like to see you." Tenzin said as he stepped to the side. As he did Korra could now see the small group behind him. The first two to approach were an older man, and woman. They were dressed in lighter water tribe clothing due to the warm weather.

"Mom, dad" Korra whispered as their blue eyes met hers, and before she knew it, she was caught in a massive hug.

"Oh Korra it's a miracle.' Senna said as tears of joy fell down her face.

"Thank Raava your safe." Tonraq said as he shed tears of his own

Katala watched patiently as Toph, and Aang made their way around the family reunion to the rest of the group. The group consisted of two air bender woman, and a muscular man of earth kingdom descent. Before either Toph, or Aand could say a word, both woman had them in tight hugs. As Korra glanced over to the other three, she recognized them as well.

"Bolin, Opal, Jinora? Is that you?" Korra asked as she disentangled herself from her parents.

"It's great to see you again korra." Bolin said as he gave her a brief, but tight hug. From the pictures that korra had seen she knew that Bolin had always resembled his father the most. Time it seems has only made the similarities stronger; especially now that Bolin had a mustache of his own.

Jinora had grown into a beautiful air nomad woman. She was wearing the newer flight suit that most air benders wore; along with a beaded necklace with the air symbol on it, and the red cape her father once wore.

Opal now had her own air bender tattoos, but unlike Jinora she was wearing more traditional air nomad robes like what Pema would wear. Korra suspected this had something to do with the fact that Opal was roughly six months pregnant. Opal released her hold on Toph, and turned her attention to the avatar.

"Korra you are finally back. That's good, because I've been waiting for this." Opal said coolly as she walked towards Korra.

"Waiting for what?" Korra asked.

"Uh Korra" Bolin began to say, but he was cut off by Opal.

"For this" Opal said as she threw a right hook, that knocked Korra flat on her back. Toph, and Aang stared gob smacked, while everyone else flinched at the blow.

"Toph your mom just sucker punched the Avatar." Aang whispered.

"I know I can't believe it either." She whispered back.

"That's enough Opal." Jinora said as Bolin helped Korra to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?" Korra asked as she rubbed her aching jaw.

"Twenty years worth of grievances" Opal replied as she shook her now sore hand.

"Okay okay" Bolin said as he slid himself between korra, and his wife. "Now that Opal has that out of her system why don't we introduce you to the kids."

Hearing this Toph stood next to her mother, and removed her mask.

"Korra this is our daughter, Toph Beifong the 2nd." Bolin announced with pride.

She looked to be about sixteen, and was as tall as her mother. Also like her mother she had black hair cut to shoulder length, and lightly tanned skin. Korra would actually think she was looking Opal if not for three things. The first thing was her brilliant emerald eyes. The second was the red Kioshi warrior markings beneath her eyes. The third, and final thing was the perpetual smirk on her face that screamed Beifong.

"So you're the great Avatar that we've heard so much about." Toph said as she sized Korra up, and looked unimpressed.

"This me, and Kai's son Aang." Jinora said as she presented the orange power bender. She smiled gently as Aang removed his mask.

"It's nice to meet you." Aang said as he shook out the tangled brown mop he called hair. He looked to be about fifteen years old , and Korra could see the tip of a blue arrow peaking out of his hairline. Aang had grey eyes, and a smile that was as innocent as it was mischievous.

"It's nice to meet you too." Korra replied as she was starting to freak out inside. She was meeting the teenage children of three of her closest friends, after missing twenty years of her life. There is no way things can get any weirder.

"And this is Katala." Tonraq introduced the blue power bender. As Korra turned around; anything she was about to say was instantly caught in her throat.

Katala had a water tribe complexion, and stood a few inches taller than herself with a slightly bigger bust; Korra noticed with a twinge of envy. Most of her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a long wolfs tail, with the rest flowing down to the middle of her back. Katala's Eyes were a stunning ice blue rather than her own ocean blue. What shocked Korra into silence though was the young women's face. It was so much like the face she saw in the mirror, or when she looked at her mother.

"Korra meet your little sister." Senna said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sokka was racing through the palace at top speed. He dodged left, and right; just barely missing servants, and visitors.<p>

"Have you seen my dad?" Sokka asked quickly as he checked in each room. Every response was no. He finished his search of the east wing, and he began making his way to search the west. As Sokka was about to make a sharp turn; he suddenly lost all traction, and he found himself flying face first into a decorative suit of armor, a wall, and the floor in that exact order. As Sokka groaned in pain on the floor, a young girl no older than eight walked up to him.

"Mom said I'm not allowed to run in the halls Sokka. So if I'm not allowed to, then neither are you." She said as she put her small fists on her hips.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this Megan. I need to find dad, have you seen him?" Sokka asked as he lifted the heavy armor off of his legs.

"Yeah" She answered.

They stared at each other for six seconds before Sokka asked "Well?"

"Well what?" Megan asked as she began to play with one of her two long braids.

"Where is dad?" He asked again, quickly losing his patience.

"I can't tell you." Megan replied.

"Why not?" Sokka nearly yelled.

"Because he's playing hide, and seek." Megan said as if that explained.

"What, with who?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"With Azulon, and Ty Lin's mom. I just saw her ten minutes ago. She was muttering something about gutting elephant koi. I think we are having fish for dinner." She said with a smile.

"Oh boy that's not good." Sokka said as he stood up, and took off again, redoubling his search.

"Hey no running!" megan yelled out as she turned the ice patch into water, and returned it to her pouch, as she ran after him.

* * *

><p>Azulon walked into the infirmary with Asami in his arms, and Ty Lin on his heels. The infirmary was empty except for an old water tribe woman, who was making her way over to the trio.<p>

"Are you two alright? What happened?" the old woman asked as she began to look them over.

"We are fine Nora." Azulon said as he laid the still unconscious Asami on the nearest bed. "She was attacked by dark spirits, and she hit her head pretty good." He answered the healers other question.

"Goodness the poor dear is lucky to be alive." Nora said as she began to look over Asami.

"Yeah we got there just in time" Ty Lin said.

"By the look of her I take it that Katala has already taken care of everything already?" Nora asked as she took a step back. At Ty Lin's nod the old woman smiled. "Katala is the most talented girl I've ever trained. What did she say?" the healer asked.

"Katala said that she just needs some rest. Can you watch her, and let us know when she wakes up?" Azulon asked.

"Of course your highness." She said with a smile.

"By the way do you know where our parents are?" Azulon asked.

"I think your father is in a meeting, and your mother has been looking for you children all day." She answered.

"Is mom still looking for us?" Ty Lin asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I believe she is hunting by this point." Nora answered with a sad smile.

"In that case we should get moving. Thank you for everything Nora." Azulon said as he bowed politely, and turned to leave. Ty Lin bowed as well, and followed after him.

"Who do you think dad is meeting with?" Ty Lin asked as they made their way towards the throne room.

"There isn't a council meeting today, and there aren't any dignitaries visiting. He is probably meeting with the fire sages." Azulon answered as they rounded a corner.

"Awe man I hate those stuffy old gorilla goats." Ty Lin said with a huff.

"With how often they complain about you I believe the feeling is mutual." Azulon said dryly.

"Hey it's not my fault. They are the ones with a problem with me, mom, uncle, and a large chunk of our family tree in general." Ty Lin defended.

"It would probably help if you didn't antagonize them every chance you get." Azulon said as he grinned beneath his mask.

"Hey that's not my fault either." Ty Lin protested as they came to stand before the closed doors of the throne room. Imperial fire benders standing on either side of the door nodded to them, signifying that they could enter. With that Ty Lin viciously kicked the doors open.

"They make it so fun." She said happily as she entered. Azulon just shook his head, and followed after.

* * *

><p>The Fire Lord sat upon a raised platform behind a wall of fire. Before him stood five older men wearing the traditional crimson robes of the fire sages.<p>

"Why have you called this meeting?" The fire lord asked. His voice was calm, and controlled. The eldest fire sage stepped forward. He was tall, and lean with white hair, and a long white beard.

"My lord we are here to discuss your son crown prince Azulon." The old sage said.

"That's new, normally you're here to discuss Ty Lin." The fire lord chuckled. While the lead sage managed to keep his face blank, the rest of them frowned at the mention of the princess.

"Not at the moment my lord." The head sage said.

"Then what is it about Azulon that you wish to discuss shen?" The fire lord asked curiously. Aside from his heritage the fire sages never had any complaints about his eldest child.

"As the prince has turned eighteen he is now of legal age to marry, and secure the royal line. We wish to discuss his betrothal my lord." Shen explained.

"Azulon is more than capable of finding a wife of his own, and I see no reason to force marriage on him. As for the royal line I have two strong heirs, and I have no intention of dying anytime soon." The fire lord said coldly.

"With all due respect your highness neither did your predecessor." said a sage with long white whiskers. The unseen fire lord narrowed his amber eyes.

"I beg your pardon my lord" Shen spoke, drawing the fire lord's attention back to himself. "Our concern is not so much for the security of the line, as it is the purity of it. We feel the prince should wed a woman of pure fire nation lineage, rather than dilute the royal line any further." Shen explained calmly. The wall of flames suddenly burned brighter, and hotter. The sages behind Shen took several startled steps back.

"The knowledge of the fire nation's history, laws, customs, and culture that the fire sages hold is invaluable. Your wisdom, opinions, and insight are always welcome to my council. Your concerns are both noted, and appreciated." The fire lord spoke calmly.

"That being said Azulon's life is his to live. I will not allow his own personal decisions be dictated by others. Whether he weds a noble, or a peasant of any nation is his decision to make. Do I make myself clear?" the fire lord said coldly, challenging any of them to question his authority.

"Perfectly my lord" Shen said as he, and the rest of the sages bowed deeply. As the fire sages stood up, and the fire wall returned to normal, the doors to the throne room were kicked open. Everyone turned to see the prince, and princess enter the throne room, still fully dressed in their power bender uniforms.

While Azulon walked tall, and strong; Ty Lin immediately began walking on her hands right beside him. While the sages scowled at the odd princess; the fire lord watched them approach with the smile of a proud father. They came to a stop in front of the platform, and Ty Lin stood right side up. "We are your loyal children." They said in unison as they bowed lowly.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" The fire lord asked the fire sages.

"No my lord" Shen answered.

"Then leave us" the fire lord dismissed. As the fire sages turned to leave, they failed to notice Ty Lin holding her thumbs to the sides of her head, and wiggling her fingers at their backs. Had she not been wearing her mask, her tongue would have probably been stuck out as well. No one spoke until the sages had left, and the doors were once again secured.

"Ty Lin as entertaining as it is for you to mess with them, I am the one who has to listen to them complain afterwards." The fire lord said' his voice laced with amusement.

"Sorry daddy." Ty Lin said with a smile in her voice.

"Where have you two been? Your mother has been worried sick." The fire lord said.

"I'm sorry father, but that question would be better answered by the grand lotus." Azulon said.

* * *

><p>"I have a sister. I have a little sister. I have a nineteen year old little sister. Bolin, and opal have a daughter named Toph. Jinora, and Kai have a son named Aang. I have been gone for twenty years." Korra was saying as she sat on a stone bench that Bolin had quickly bent beneath her when she got the latest piece of news.<p>

"Are there any other world flipping revelations you guys care to share?" Korra asked shakily.

"Believe me Korra there is a lot for you to catch up on, but there are some things you need to see rather than be told about." Tenzin said; as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Korra looked at the people around her. They had all changed so much, and yet hardly at all. Then she caught sight of the old man in the red, and grey robes standing off to the side.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Korra asked the hooded man. The adults suddenly went quiet at her question.

"Actually we have. Although not always under the best circumstances." He answered.

Korra froze instantly when she heard his voice. She had heard it before on one of the darkest days of her life, and for three years after in her nightmares. He removed his hood to reveal long white hair to match his beard. His face was wrinkled with age, but the scar on his eyebrow, and his cold brown eyes remained the same.

"Zaheer" Korra whispered. Suddenly she unleashed a massive blast of air launching Zaheer back. Then before anyone could stop her, she launched herself after him. Zaheer caught himself, and he began levitating two feet of the ground. Korra began launching blast after blast of fire at him. While she came close, she only managed to scorch his robes.

Twenty years may have passed, but Zaheer was just as slippery as ever. Korra launched blasts of fire, and air, as well as boulders, but nothing was connecting. Zaheer skillfully dodged everything she threw at him yet he wasn't trying to counter attack, or escape. She could vaguely hear her friends, and family yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't. She had to stop Zaheer, before he hurt someone.

All of a sudden Korra was knocked to the side by a powerful gust of air. Korra quickly shook of the blow, and looked up in surprise. That blow hadn't come from Zaheer.

"What are you doing?" Korra yelled as Aang came to stand before her, and Zaheer. Suddenly she was encased in earth up to her waist.

"What are we doing? What the hell are you doing?" Toph yelled back as she came up behind her. Instead of answering, Korra bent the stone away from her, and launched it in all directions.

Toph defended herself with a wall of stone, while Aang, and Zaheer dodged easily. Before Korra could launch another attack, she felt several quick jabs to her side, and one to her neck. She swiftly fell to the ground unable to move. She was quickly rolled over to see Katala kneeling over her.

"I'm sorry Korra, but you are attacking someone who hasn't been your enemy for a long time." She said.

By now everyone had caught up to them, and gathered around as Senna helped Korra sit up.

"I'm sorry Korra. That may have been a revelation better told, than shown." He apologized.

"You think" Toph dead panned, as she, Aang, and Zaheer approached the group.

"Actually that went a lot better than I expected." Zaheer said lightly. "Katala could you." He said gesturing to Korra.

"Of course sifu" She replied as she jabbed Korra in the neck again. As she was about to unblock the rest of her sister's chi paths; Tenzin stopped her.

"You should probably let her bending come back on it's own. We still have a long day ahead." Tenzin whispered. Korra stood up, and dusted herself off as she looked to her friends, and family.

"Alright I trust you guys." She said before she turned to glare at Zaheer. "But I will be watching you Zaheer, and if you make one wrong move, I will end you right then, and there." She said threateningly.

"I would expect nothing less from you Avatar Korra." He replied.

They all stood in a tense silence for several moments before they heard the footsteps of someone approaching. They all turned to see a brown haired woman with glasses walking towards them.

"There you kids are. Where is Sokka?"

"I believe he is looking for his dad Mrs. Varrick" Toph answered.

"Zhu li is that you/" Korra asked as she recognized the woman. Zhu li stared at Korra in surprise.

"Well that would explain why the kids all disappeared on such short notice." She said as she glared at Tenzin, and Zaheer, who actually looked sheepish under the women's gaze.

"Time was of the essence, and Korra's return would be best kept on a need to know basis." Tenzin explained.

"Why is me being back on a need to know basis?" Korra asked.

"We'll explain later Korra. Right now you need to see the fire lord." Zhu li said.

"She's right. As far as a need to know basis goes; he needs to know." Bolin spoke up.

"Bolin is right. We can continue this reunion in the throne room." Zaheer agreed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it where is he?" Sokka asked himself as he was bent over in the hall, out of breath. He had checked the lab, the library, the kitchen, the dinning room, the training room, the east wing, and the west wing. There was still no sign of his father. "Maybe he's in the throne room." Sokka said to himself, as he caught his breath. As he turned to continue his search, Sokka was hit square in the face by a torrent of water. The sneak attack knocked him back into a pillar where he was swiftly frozen in place.<p>

"Damn it Megan I don't have time for this!" Sokka explained.

"Mom said no running in the halls!" Megan yelled as she stomped her foot. "And I'm telling that you said a bad word."

"Megan I don't have time for this." Sokka said again. "And Damn it isn't a bad word." He added.

"Sokka Nuktuk Varrick!" Zhuli yelled from down the hall.

"Ha ha you're in trouble." Megan taunted with a triumphant smirk.

"Megan Yue Varrick!"

Megan's smirk disappeared as their mother, and a group of people came to a stop before the siblings.

"What have I told you two about water bending in the halls?" Zhu li asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom." They answered in unison.

"Wait a minute, these are your kids?" Korra asked as she looked over Zhu li's shoulder.

"Yes they are." She answered, giving Korra a happy smile.

Megan unfroze Sokka, and returned the water too her pouch. She had a lighter complexion like her mother, and brown hair with two braids. She also wore a purple dress.

Now free Sokka removed his mask. He had his father's darker complexion, along with blue eyes, and brown hair pulled back into a warrior's wolf tail.

"Wait a minute. Your name is Korra, are you the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Korra nodded.

"Oh yeah" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed at Toph. "You owe me twenty yuans." He said with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah we'll settle this later. Right now we are off to see the fire lord, and with any luck keep your dad from getting flayed." Toph said as she grabbed Sokka's arm, and pulled him along towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>When they reached the throne room, the guards nodded, and opened the door for them to pass. Korra was awed as they entered the large chamber. The room was well lit, with torches around the edge. Crimson banners bearing the fire nation crest hung along the walls. Eight large pillars were stationed from the front of the room to the back, with four pillars on either side of them. At the back of the room was a raised platform with a wall of fire in front of it. Only the silhouette could be seen of the person seated upon the platform.<p>

Standing before the flames was the red, and pink power benders. The whole group bowed lowly in traditional fire nation style. After a moment of surprise Korra followed suit. She never thought she would see Zaheer bow to a world leader.

"It's good to see you all." The fire lord said. The voice sounded masculine, whoever seated on the throne was not Izumi. That must be Iroh; Korra thought.

"Tenzin, Zaheer could one of you explain to me why our children were sent outside the fire nation without council approval, or notifying us of their whereabouts?" The fire lord asked.

"Our apologies, but this mission was spur of the moment, and needed to be completed quickly, and by the very best." Zaheer answered.

"As well the focus, and results of the mission should only be known to a select few." Tenzin added.

"And what exactly would be the focus of this mission?" the fire lord asked.

At this Korra stepped forward. "That would be me. From what they tell me it has been a long time Iroh." She said with a smile.

"Korra" the fire lord said in disbelief. The two power benders seemed to glance at each other in confusion.

The fire lord stood, and began walking down the steps; the wall of fire lowering before him. As the fire lord became visible, Korra's smile turned to a look of confusion. This man was not Iroh.

He was taller than her, and well muscled though not as much as Bolin. He wore red, black, and yellow colored clothing, with black, and gold boots, and a bracer on his right forearm. The man also wore a black, and red cape connected to a black, and gold pointed shoulder covers, with a golden fire symbol on the center of his chest. He appeared to be wearing a metal gauntlet on his left hand.

He had a short gotee, and his black hair was pulled back into a traditional topknot to hold the golden fire shaped crown. Beneath his pointed black eye brows rested two amber eyes that looked as though they were seeing a ghost.

"Mako" Korra whispered his name in surprise.

"Actually it's fire lord Mako now." He said with a small smile. "Korra where have you been all this time, is Asami with you?" Mako asked quickly.

"Where have I been? Where is Iroh, and how are you the fire lord?" Korra asked just as quickly.

"If Asami is the name of the other girl, then she is currently in the infirmary father." Azulon said as he stepped forward.

"Dad who is she?" Ty Lin asked as she stood next to her brother.

"Dad? Father? These two are your kids?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes this is my son Azulon, and my daughter Ty Lin." Mako answered as the two removed their masks.

Azulon looked just like Mako when she had first met him. He even had the same spiky hair. The only difference was his eyebrows lacked the signature spike that Mako had.

Ty Lin had light skin, and jade green eyes. She had two bangs framing her face, and the rest of her black hair styled back into a long braid that fell down to the middle of her back. The spiked eye brows that her big brother lacked, she had.

"By the look of things you've already met my niece, is it really that hard for you to believe that I have kids?" Mako asked at the stunned look on Korra's face.

"No no not at all." Korra stammered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kids this is Avatar Korra." Mako introduced her with a gesture of his right hand.

"Wow really?" Ty Lin asked with a bright smile. Azulon looked at her calmly, but he didn't say anything.

"So um who is the lucky lady?" Korra asked awkwardly.

"Oh that is interesting, because you already know her." Mako said as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Varrick!" A woman yelled loudly from the hall.

Everyone in the room turned to see said industrialist barge into the throne room, slam the doors, and brace himself against them.

"Oh thank Raava there you kids are!" Varrick yelled in relief. He was wearing his usual blue outfit like when she had first met the CEO. Varrick hadn't changed much aside from his hair being greyer.

"Varrick!" The woman yelled again as a massive force hit the door. The woman hit the door twice more, nearly dislodging Varrick.

"Kids you got to help me." Varrick said desperately. Suddenly a metal blade pierced through the door two inches from his head.

"Woah!" Varrick yelled as he ran forward, and pulled Ty Lin, and Azulon in front of him.

For the second time that day the throne room doors were viciously kicked open. The opened doors revealed two terrified imperial fire benders , and a very angry fire lady. She wore black robes with silver trim, and two metal bracers on her wrists. One of which had a blade extended. She also wore an old red scarf around her neck. Korra was once again left speechless as she recognized the woman before her.

"Kuvira?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. chapter 7. please leave a comment, or review. I really want to know what you guys think so far, and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also just to give you a better idea for mako's outfit just look up zukos fire lord outfit from the comics. its mostly based on that.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go chapter 8. don't worry this one does a lot of explaining. for those of you who have followed me this far, I thank you for your patience. Once again I own nothing but the oc's, and as always please leave a comment or a review. they are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 8<p>

Korra could just stand there speechlessly as Kuvira, the great uniter herself, walked threateningly into the throne room. Her green eyes scanned the room, quickly locating the cowering Varrick. As soon as she caught sight of who he was hiding behind, the murderous look left her face, and she visibly relaxed. Kuvira wordlessly walked over, and wrapped Azulon and Ty Lin in a tight hug.

"You see Kuvira here they are safe, and sound" Varrick said, his voice full of relief. After several moments Kuvira released the siblings, and turned to the CEO.

"Yes they are." She said with a smile, as she stepped in front of Varrick. "You were this close Varrick. This close" Kuvira said as she indicated how close with her fingers. "Try not to let it happen again."

"Understood" varrick said as he slipped passed her, and walked quickly over to his own family. "Remind me to renegotiate that contract" He whispered to Zhu li, who nodded in agreement.

"Now where have you kids been?" Kuvira asked as she turned to glare at Azulon, and Ty Lin. The royal siblings cringed slightly at their mother's serious tone of voice.

"The whole team was sent on a vital mission, on our behalf Kuvira." Tenzin said as he, and Zaheer stepped forward from the others. Tenzin hesitated to continue, as Kuvira turned her glare on the two lotus leaders. "I apologize for not informing any of you, but Zaheer, and I felt that this mission needed to remain secret for the time being." Tenzin said.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You two weren't hunted like animals for two hours." Varrick remarked. Only to be silenced by one of Kuvira's glares.

"And what exactly was the point of this secret mission?" Kuvira asked as she turned back to the old air bender. Mako placed his right hand on her shoulder. "They finally found her Kuvira." He said looking her in the eyes. At first she seemed confused, but then she finally caught sight of the still stunned Korra. "Your back" Kuvira whispered, with a look of surprise.

By this point Korra finally managed to pull herself together enough to move. She looked around at her at her family, her friends, their children, and even two of her greatest adversaries. By this point she was half expecting Amon to show up.

"Ok that's it. No more surprises. Can someone please tell me what happened too everything. How did all this happen?" Korra asked desperately as she collapsed tiredly on one of the platform steps.

Everyone glanced at each other as if unsure of who should answer the Avatar's questions. Kuvira placed a hand on Mako's shoulder, and nodded in encouragement. He nodded back, and turned to Korra. His amber eyes met her blue ones. He took a deep steadying breath, and began the story.

"Everything started twenty years ago. For about a week after you, and Asami left; Republic city was pulling itself back together, and things were starting to return to normal, or at least as normal as republic city can get. Then things started changing; slowly at first, but more, and more rapidly. Spirits began disappearing; not only in republic city, but everywhere. Then we found out through Jinora that people could no longer enter the spirit world through meditation. Soon after that dark spirits began appearing in the city. At first it was one, or two, but then they began appearing in greater numbers. These dark spirits were different from the ones we faced before at the poles. While the ones before were focused on destruction, these ones were focused on civilians."

Korra's eyes widened at that. A quick glance revealed somber expressions on everyone's faces. Mako took another deep breath, and continued.

"The spirits went out of their way to attack, and kill every human in sight. Eventually even the UN armed forces were unable to hold them back, and we were driven from the city. Most of the refugees retreated into the earth kingdom, while some made their way to the fire nation. Soon after that thousands of spirits attacked both the north and south poles simultaneously. The attacks were so relentless that both tribes had to abandon their homes, and seek refuge outside the poles. The northern tribe was taken in by Ba Sing Se, while the southern tribe found safe haven with the fire nation. It was during the exodus from republic city that the first team of Power benders discovered what was causing everything."

"Vaatu" Korra said mournfully.

"Vaatu" Mako replied with a nod. "For the last twenty years Vaatu's main focus has been the eradication of mankind. He has corrupted almost all of the spirits, and turned the spirit world into a hellish nightmare. Due to the spirit portals the poles and a vast majority of the united republic area is under Vaatu's control. Aside from Ba Sing Se the earth kingdom is a war zone. The spirits have forced us further and further back. The only remaining human strong holds are the fire nation, and Ba Sing Se. Everything else is ruins, wilderness, or spirit wilds. After all this time the only thing really holding us together is Varrick's barriers, and the power benders." Mako said finishing his story.

Korra could just stare blankly at the man before her. The throne room was completely silent. Everyone quietly watching as she tried to process everything Mako told her. Finally the long silence was broken by Senna. "Are you ok Korra?" she asked in concern. Korra glanced around the room quickly, before she answered. "Yes I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. I just need some air" Korra said as she stood up, and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

><p>After nearly five minutes of searching, korra finally found her way to an outside area of the palace. By the look of things she was in the royal gardens. Korra made her way past flower hedges, and through some Sakura trees as the sun began to make its descent towards the horizon. As the shadows grew longer she finally came to a small pond. As she sat down at the water's edge she could see a little family of turtle ducks. She allowed a small smile to appear as she watched the baby turtle ducks huddle around their mother's shell.<p>

The smile quickly disappeared as she thought over everything that had happened today. So many crazy, horrible, and unbelievable things had happened in such a short amount of time. Korra played out everything in her head over, and over again trying to understand how all this could have happened. Her vacation with Asami, her nightmare vision that now partially made sense, Vaatu's escape, and being trapped in the tree of time. How could twenty years have just flown by?

It would defiantly make sense. Even at full power Vaatu couldn't have destroyed republic city in an hour, and twenty minutes. Then there is no denying that everyone is older, and all of her friends now have children of their own. She was even a big sister for spirits sake.

"Copper piece for your thoughts?" someone asked from behind her. Korra turned to see Mako, and Bolin standing behind her. They certainly have come a long way since their days as the fabulous bending brothers.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you guys. Today has been the longest day of my life, and it just keeps getting stranger, and stranger." Korra said tiredly.

"We understand Korra." Bolin said as they sat on either side of her, and watched the turtle ducks.

"Ok I've told you what happened to us, now what happened to you, and Asami? You look like you haven't aged a day." Mako said.

Korra closed her eyes as she began to tell her side of the last twenty years. "After Varrick, and Zhu li's wedding Asami, and I decided to take a vacation to the spirit world."

"Wait a minute you two went to the spirit world without us?" Bolin interrupted, sounding hurt at being left out.

"Yeah sorry Bo it was kind of a vacation just for us. We needed some time away from everything, and you guys were busy with other things." Korra explained.

"Busy with other things? Korra we were busy helping restore republic city. Most of the city was ruble, people were homeless, or injured, and the triads were having a hay day. So I'm to understand that the Avatar, and the number one industrialist in the world decided to go on a secret vacation, while everyone else cleaned up the mess?" Mako said with a frown. Korra cringed at his words. When you put it like that it did sound pretty bad.

"You may want to leave the vacation part out if you are going to tell Opal this story." Bolin said trying to change the subject.

""Thanks I'll remember that Bolin." Korra said as she rubbed her jaw. "Anyway we spent about a week exploring the spirit world. We decided to visit the tree of time before we came back. Once we were there Vaatu somehow managed to rip his way out of me. Both of us were pretty drained from the separation, but Vaatu managed to trap us in the tree like avatar Wan did to him."

"So you two were trapped in the tree of time for twenty years?" Mako asked.

"That's what I don't understand. We were only trapped for twenty minutes before we broke out. We made our way back to republic city only to find everything destroyed, and everyone gone. Then dark spirits attacked us, and the power benders showed up." Korra finished.

The three close friends were silent for several minutes. "Who came up with the name power benders anyway?" Korra asked.

"Varrick." The brothers answered at the same time.

"And the colored costumes?" Korra asked with a chuckle.

"Varrick." They answered again with a smile on their faces. Korra laughed at that.

"Hey if you think that's funny you should see the mini mover series Varrick has them doing." Bolin said as he, and Mako joined Korra in laughing.

"Hey they don't happen to have a giant mech suit do they?" Korra asked through her laughing.

"Oh come on korra don't be ridiculous." Bolin said as he was calming down.

"Yeah like we would ever let them pilot that thing." Mako said.

"Wait what?" Korra asked.

"After all this time it's great to have you back Korra." Mako said looking her in the eyes, and ignoring her question.

"We should go see if Asami is awake yet. You know make this a real team avatar reunion." Bolin said as he stood up.

"You are right. I t would probably be a good idea to be there to explain things." Mako said as he began leading the way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Consciousness was returning slowly to Asami. She had a dull head ache, and her mouth was dry, and she could faintly hear voices talking quietly.<p>

"So when do you think she is going to wake up" asked a girl.

"She should be waking up pretty soon. Healing a concussion takes a lot out of the person being healed, as well as the healer." Another girl answered the first.

Asami began to open her eyes, but quickly closed them when bright light hit them. She began to sit up, and groaned at the pulsing ache in her head. "She's waking up" said a third voice, male this time. She opened her eyes again, more slowly this time.

The first thing she sees is a pair of big jade eyes, and a big bright smile. "Hey are you feeling better? What is your name? Is there anything you need?" A teenage girl asked her rapidly.

Asami blinked slowly as she processed what the peppy girl in front of her asked. "A slight headache, but fine, Asami Sato, and a glass of water would be nice." Asami answered.

With a smile the girl stepped back, and walked over to a nightstand with a pitcher of water, and some cups on it. The girl appeared to be around seventeen with an athletic build that was equal parts lithe, and curvy. She had long black hair styled into a long braid with gold, and red two pronged head piece at its base. Her face was framed by long bangs and spiked eyebrows. She was wearing baggy pink pants, and a long sleeve pink shirt that exposed her mid riff. The girl also had on pointed black shoes, metal bracelets on her forearms, and a green scarf around her neck.

"Here you go Asami." The girl said as she handed her the glass of water. The cold water soothed her throat, and helped take the edge of her headache.

"Thank you." Asami said as she finished the glass. "What's your name, and where am I?" She asked.

"Oh right. You are in Cauldera right now, the infirmary in the royal palace to be specific. I'm Princess Ty Lin by the way." She answered.

"Princess? I didn't know Iroh had a daughter." Asami said with a look of confusion.

"That's because he didn't." A voice said off to Asami's right, just out of her initial line of sight. As she turned she caught sight of a water tribe girl, and. "Mako!" Asami exclaimed as she rushed over, and wrapped the fire bender in a tight hug. After seeing what happened to republic city she was overjoyed to finally see a familiar face.

Rather than return the hug like she expected he tensed up, and held his hands out to the side. The young water tribe woman stepped back with a knowing smile on her face. Asami could hear Ty Lin giggle behind her. Eventually the water tribe woman cleared her throat. "Um Miss Sato I hate to interrupt "she started with a grin that said otherwise "But that isn't Mako."

Asami glanced at her, and held the not Mako at arm's length. As she took a second look at him she realized that he was younger, more like Mako when she had first met him. A closer inspection of his face revealed that his eye brows were straight with no spikes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You just look so much like a friend of mine." Asami apologized as she blushed with embarrassment.

"That's ok, it was an honest mistake" He said trying to shrug off the awkward moment. "I'm Azulon by the way." He said offering her his hand.

"Asami Sato." She said as she shook his hand. Azulon was dressed in traditional fire nation royal armor. If his spiky hair had been in a top knot he would have looked like someone from the hundred year war.

"You've already met my sister Ty Lin, and this is Katala." Azulon said as he gestured to the young woman next to them.

She was wearing pointed black fire nation boots, with dark blue pants, and a red sash around her waist. Katala was also wearing a dark purple folded tank top with white trim that hugged her curves. On her right arm she wore a black fingerless glove that reached her elbow, leaving her bicep, and shoulder exposed. On her left arm she had a blue water tribe wrist band covering her forearm, and an armband around her bicep with a white lotus symbol on it. Most of her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a long wolf's tail, with the rest of it cascading down her back.

"It's nice to meet you." Asami said shaking Katala's hand.

"Likewise, are you feeling alright? You took a pretty good knock to the head out there." Katala asked.

Asami felt along the side of her head. She could feel a slight bump there. That would explain the headache she thought. "Yes I'm fine thank you. There was someone else with me out there. Do any of you know where she is?"

"She is probably still talking to the fire lord." Katala answered.

"I'm pretty sure he will want to talk to you too." Azulon added.

"In that case can you take me too them?" Asami asked.

Azulon and Katala looked at each other as if unsure about her request.

"They are probably backed in the throne room by now." Ty Lin piped up happily.

"I guess if you are feeling up to it then right this way." Azulon said as he led them out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"I still can't tell which is more unbelievable the fact that you are the fire lord or that Bolin has a mustache." Korra stated as she walked down the corridor.<p>

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed as he rubbed his facial hair.

"Oh come on Bolin I've only ever seen you without one, or wearing one of those ridiculous fake ones." Korra explained.

"She's got you there Bo." Mako said with a chuckle.

"Ok mister hat trick, spill it. How on earth did you become fire lord?"

Mako sighed. "A lot of brave men, and women gave their lives during this war. General Iroh gave his near the start, before the exodus. Without a proper heir the fire nation would have fallen to in fighting, and that was something we couldn't afford with Vaatu's forces bearing down on us. So long story short Bolin, Kuvira, and I went on a life changing field trip with lord Zuko, and found the other half of our family tree." Mako said.

"Oh come on you can't long story short me on this!" Korra complained.

"Korra you have twenty years worth of amazing stories to hear. There are other stories that need to be told first." Mako said in a tone of voice that even got her to back down.

"You know Varrick actually managed to turn most of those stories into movers." Bolin said.

"Really" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yeah really, the Phoenix Prince was one of his biggest hits. Right up there with Nuktuk." Bolin said with a smile.

"Either way we should probably bring up to speed on this decade, before you go diving into the last two." Mako interjected as they entered the infirmary.

Korra looked around the white, sterile smelling room. All the beds were empty.

"Where is Asami?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't know Azulon said that she was in here." Mako said.

"Oh lord Mako, prince Bolin what brings you here. Is your arm bothering you again my lord?" asked an old voice from behind them.

Turning around Korra could see an old water tribe woman, dressed in light blue robes, and with a gentle smile on her wrinkled face.

"Hello Nora" Mako greeted with a nod of his head. "No my arm is fine thank you. I believe the children brought someone in here earlier?"

"Ah yes long dark hair, kind of looks like a sato mobile model from those magazines." Nora described.

"That sounds like Asami" Bolin said.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago. She left with Azulon, Katala, and Ty Lin." Nora answered.

"Do you know where they were going?" Korra asked.

"Katala said that they were going to see you my lord." Nora said as she turned to Mako.

"Thank you Nora." Mako said with a respectful bow. "It's my pleasure" she replied with a bow of her own. With that they began making their way back to the throne room.

"We need to get there now." Mako said as they moved quickly through the halls past servants going about their duties.

"Why what's the rush?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin for you guys it's been twenty years. For Asami and me it's been a week." Korra stated.

"So?"

"So before we left, what happened?" Korra asked.

"Varrick and Zhu li got married." Bolin stated.

"And" Korra prompted.

"Bo, Hiroshi Sato died." Mako answered for him.

"Oh that's not good." Bolin said as he picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>"Between the dark spirits, and what's left of republic city I have so many questions for Iroh." Asami said as she walked beside Ty Lin, with Azulon, and Katala leading the way.<p>

"I don't think uncle Iroh will be able to answer any of your questions." Ty Lin said sadly.

"Why not, and Iroh is your uncle, I didn't know that he had siblings." Asami said confusedly.

"Iroh had no sibling, or children." Azulon said glancing back at them.

"Then how can you two be royalty?" Asami asked, taking the princes use of had, instead of has, as a slip of the tongue.

"General Iroh wasn't really our uncle. He was a distant cousin of our father." Ty Lin explained.

Asami frowned. There it was again, she said wasn't, not isn't. Why are they talking about Iroh in the past tense?

"Here we are." Katala announced as they came to a large guarded door. As the doors were opened, Asami could see foot shaped dents in the wood as she walked by. Asami followed the others into the throne room. She could see two women talking in front of an empty throne.

"Oh that's wonderful news." A pregnant woman dressed in red, yellow, and orange air bender robes said.

"Today just seems to be full of surprises." The other woman said. This woman was taller than the air bender, and she wore black and silver robes. She also had long black hair, but Asami couldn't make anything else out, because the woman's back was to her.

"I know first Korra comes back, and now this. When are you going to tell him?" The first woman asked.

"I'll tell him tonight when things have calmed down a bit."

These women actually sounded oddly familiar. Asami thought as they drew near them. At that moment Ty Lin spoke up. "Hey mom, auntie Opal, have either of you seen dad? The other one woke up."

Before Asami could say anything the woman in dark robes, Ty Lin, and Azulon's mother turned around. Everything seemed to freeze as Asami made eye contact with the one person in the world that she hated with every fiber of her being.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. while I was working on this story I was struck with inspiration for another unrelated story. between that, and computer problems here we are. Once again I own nothing but the plot, and ocs. Now without further adieu chapter 9 **

* * *

><p>Chapter: 9<p>

There before her stood Kuvira: the woman who conquered the entire earth kingdom, and Zaofu, the very same monster who murdered her father. Asami could only stand there frozen as confusion, and anger fought for dominance. Anger won out.

"What the hell is that monster doing here?" Asami asked through clenched teeth.

After a moment of confusion a look of recognition dawned on Kuvira's face as she locked eyes with the irate heiress.

"What do you mean Asami? She's the fire lady." Ty Lin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Azulon raised an eyebrow at the girls emotional 180. Katala was shocked at Asami's outburst as well. Asami looked at Ty Lin, completely shocked at the princess's words.

"How can she be the fire lady?" Asami asks as she turns, and points an accusing finger at Kuvira. "You are supposed to be rotting in prison right now."

Kuvira simply looked Asami in the eyes, and spoke calmly. "I take it that you haven't spoken to my husband yet."

"No I haven't, and I don't have any intention to listen to the ravings of a lunatic. Anyone who would marry you would have to be out of their freaking mind!" Asami exclaimed.

"Hey don't talk to my mom like that." Ty Lin said taking a step towards Asami.

"It's alright Ty Lin." Kuvira said glancing at her daughter. "Ms Sato just has a lot of catching up to do.

"What do you mean by that?" Asami asked with narrowed green eyes.

"She means that a lot has changed since you've been gone." The pregnant woman said, as she came to stand next to Kuvira. Asami's glare turned to a look of incomprehension as she recognized her.

"Opal, what happened to you?" Asami asked as she took in Opal's rounding figure. This was impossible, they had only been gone a week. Kuvira should be in prison right now, and even if opal was pregnant before they left she shouldn't be this far along.

"Asami I know this is shocking, but you really need to listen to what the fire lord has to say." Opal said as she placed a gentle hand on Asami's shoulder. She relaxed a little as Opal gave her a smile. Asami returned it, before turning to glare at Kuvira once more.

"All right I'll hear him out, but Iroh had better have a very good explanation for all of this." Asami warned.

Opal and Kuvira exchanged worried glances at Asami's words. Before she could ask about it the doors burst opened once again. Asami turned to see Korra, Bolin with a mustache, and by the look of his robes, and crown the fire lord. He definitely wasn't Iroh Asami noticed. This man was leaner, with a narrower face, a short black goatee, and pointed eyebrows.

"Oh thank Raava we made it." Bolin said out of breath.

"By the look of things Opal hasn't decked her either." Korra added.

"Is everyone alright?" the fire lord asked.

"We're fine Mako." Kuvira said as she smiled at him.

Asami did a double take of the fire lord. "Mako?" she said stunned. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

"Kids have you debriefed with Tenzin, and Zaheer yet?" Mako asked calmly.

"Not yet father." Azulon answered.

"Please go take care of that. I can handle things from here."

"Of course fire lord Mako." Katala said with a bow.

Katala began walking from the room closely followed by Azulon. After shooting a quick glare at Asami, Ty Lin followed after.

"Asami you may want to sit down for this." Korra said as she took her hand, and lead her to the steps.

Bolin came to stand with Opal, while Kuvira did the same with Mako. When Asami sat down next to Korra, Mako began the tale once more.

* * *

><p>When Mako finished explaining what was going on the heiress was silent. Shock, anger, and exhaustion seemed to be fighting for dominance on her face as she processed everything. Korra put her arm around Asami's shoulders trying to comfort her.<p>

"How about Bolin, and I take them to the guest rooms, they look exhausted." Opal suggested.

"That's a good idea Opal." Mako said as he turned to Korra, and Asami. "You two should get some rest. Tomorrow we can discuss things more thoroughly, and you can catch up with everyone."

"That sound like a good plan." Korra said helping Asami to her feet. With one final glance they followed Bolin and Opal out of the throne room.

"Well that went better than expected." Kuvira stated.

"Oh, how do you figure?" Mako asked with a small smile.

"Well the Sato girl didn't attack me on sight for one thing" She said returning the smile.

"Korra actually attacked Zaheer."

"Well we both knew that would be a given. Was he hurt?"

"I don't think so, but he did look a little singed." Mako said with a chuckle.

Finally alone Kuvira wrapped her arms around Mako's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. After several moments they ended the kiss. Still holding her close he rested his forehead against hers, and gazed into her green eyes.

"After all these years we finally stand a chance." Kuvira whispered.

"It's more than just that. Now that Korra is back we can finally end this madness, and take back our world. We can be free again." Mako said.

"We shouldn't break out the tea just yet. There is a lot she needs to learn before she faces Vaatu again." Kuvira warned.

Mako just smiled. "Fortunately for us we have six of the most powerful benders in the world. As long as we can hold this deadlock, she will be ready."

"I hope your right" Kuvira said as she pulled him into another deep kiss.

"So what's brought this on?" Mako said smiling.

Kuvira returned the smile. "Just one more surprise today."

* * *

><p>"Once we had them secured we returned to Cauldera as quickly as we could." Azulon said as he sipped his tea.<p>

He sat before a round table across from Zaheer, and Tenzin. Katala sat to his right and Ty Lin to his left. The aged air benders waited a moment to see if the princess or Katala had anything to add. They just sat there silently drinking their own tea.

"There were no further encounters, or hindrances?" Tenzin asked.

"Nope there was nothing else. It was just your basic snatch and grab; in, and out no problem what so ever." Ty Lin said as she grabbed the container of sugar.

"It seems rather strange that a mission as critical as this went that smoothly." Zaheer said as he looked at the teens.

"We thought so too after you told us who they were." Katala said as she glanced at Ty Lin. "Azulon actually has a theory about that though." She added as she nudged the prince.

"I think the spirits were caught by surprise." Azulon said as he slid the jar of sugar away from his sister, cutting her off at five spoonful's of sugar.

"How do you figure that?" Tenzin asked as he took a drink of his tea.

"Well for starters they were attacked by only seven dark spirits; for two humans that many would be overkill, but for the Avatar its nothing. Vaatu wouldn't send anything less than a hundred spirits to greet his other half. Wherever she's been for all this time; Vaatu wasn't expecting her to be back, at least not now." Azulon explained.

"And bright eyes?" Zaheer asked.

"Bright Eyes guards the Republic City portal on Vaatu's orders. We believe he stumbled onto my sister and Ms Sato by accident." Katala answered.

"Your theory definitely makes sense." Tenzin stated.

"Do you have any other observations Azulon?" Zaheer asked.

Katala and Azulon glanced at each other. "There is one other thing. Bright Eyes was trying to take her alive."

The air bending master's eyes widened at that. Even Ty Lin was looking at her brother in surprise.

"You're sure about this?" Tenzin asked.

"Bright Eyes had Asami by the throat, and Korra was completely surrounded." Katala said.

"This is very unsettling." Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"Why is that?" Ty Lin asked as she finished her sugary tea.

"It means Ty Lin that even though Vaatu wasn't expecting Korra's return; he does have a plan for it. Believe me for the Avatar there are worse things than death." Zaheer explained.

"Thank you for your report children." Tenzin said as he set his empty cup down. "Zaheer and I will bring this information before the council. For now Katala I would like you to stay close to Korra, and serve as her guide, and guardian."

"Quality time with my big sister should be fun." Katala replied with a smile as she set her own cup down.

"I'd also like you to do the same for Asami." Tenzin said as he looked at Ty Lin.

"What! why do you want me to babysit her? Couldn't you have Toph do it?" Ty Lin asked as she began to fiddle with her scarf. It was a nervous habit she did when she was in trouble, or in an uncomfortable situation.

"Well for one reason she is about twenty years behind on current events. You can help her ease into, and get used to everything. Toph on the other hand is more likely to shove her into the deep end of the pool, and hope that she learns to swim." Zaheer said.

"The other reason is, as you've seen there is some bad blood between Asami, and your mother. Befriending you can help bridge the gap." Tenzin added.

Ty Lin looked at the air nomads for a moment. "Alright I'll do it." She conceded.

"How long before we take the fight to Vaatu?" Azulon asked.

"For now it is probably best to let Korra acclimate; this world is very new to her. Anything more long term is something for the council to decide." Tenzin answered.

"We also need to notify king Wu of Korra's return, and Korra will also need training." Zaheer added.

"Who did you have in mind for her training?" Katala asked.

"About twenty four years ago I helped teach her air bending. She was one of the greatest pupils I've ever had." Tenzin said with a fond smile. "That being said she's going to be the power benders problem now.

* * *

><p>"And these two will be your rooms." Bolin announced as he lead Korra, and Asami down yet another corridor.<p>

"Are you certain this time? You've already shown us our rooms twice already." Asami said tiredly.

"Don't worry these are the right ones." Opal said as she took Bolin's hand in hers. "It usually takes him three tries to get anywhere here in the palace."

"How can it take you three tries to get anywhere in your own home" Korra asked as she entered the closest room on the right.

"Okay first of all, this place is huge, and all the hallways look the same. Secondly this is Mako, and Kuvira's home not ours. Bolin said.

"What do you mean not your home? If Mako is the fire lord then doesn't that make you a prince?" Asami asked.

"In title only; Mako and Azulon are the only ones who are eligible for the throne. Opal and I actually spend most of our time in Ba Sing Se.

"Bolin and I serve as somewhat ambassadors between here, and there." Opal added.

Korra looked around the room. It was large room with a red color scheme that seemed to be the fire nation standard. There was a bed, a desk, a small sitting area, and a door leading to a personal bathroom.

"Asami your room is just down the hall." Opal said as Asami just stared blankly out the window at the sunset.

"Oh thank you." Asami said as she came back to the here, and now. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to turn in, it's been a very long day."

"Ok if you need anything just ask a servant, or a guard, and they should help you." Bolin said.

Asami nodded, and left for her own room down the hall from Korra's.

"You should probably get some rest too Korra." Opal said turning around to find the Avatar already passed out on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. Any, and all comments, or reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time, and thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
